A Weekend to Treasure
by StBridget
Summary: Steve surprises Danny with a trip for their anniversary. AU Dragon!Danny verse. McDanno established. Ch. 2 up.
1. Declaration

Hawaii Five-0 is property of CBS and its creators.

Set pre-Dragon's Brood.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve surprised Danny with the tickets to the Big Island. He came in one morning and plopped them on Danny's desk without a word. "What's this?" Danny asked suspiciously.

"Tickets," Steve said. "Plane tickets. To Hawaii. The island."

"I can see that," Danny said. "The question is why? Do we have a case."

"No, I just. . ." Steve ducked his head shyly. Danny could feel his nervousness through the soulmate bond. "This weekend's our anniversary. I thought we could get away."

"Well, you could have gotten me a trip to Jersey." Steve looked disappointed and Danny relented. "Just kidding, babe. I think it sounds fantastic. And romantic. I didn't know you had it in you," Danny teased.

"Hey, I can be romantic!" Steve protested. "Wasn't our wedding romantic?"

"That it was," Danny admitted. He looked at the tickets. "Hilo, hunh? Where are we going, Volcano House?"

"No, but I thought we could drive through the lava flows. There's actually a resort up in the Kohala Rainforest."

"Rainforest?" Steve could tell Danny wasn't thrilled. "It's a dragon resort," he hastened to add. "There's a private island, and waterfalls, and lots of space to just, well, be a dragon."

Danny still looked dubious. "You're not going to make me hike to all these waterfalls, or take a boat to the island?" He asked.

"No, no, no!" Steve looked shy again. "I thought. . .you're supposed to fly to them."

Danny was cautiously optimistic. "You mean fly, fly, right? You're not making me get in a helicopter with you, are you?"

"No, though I don't know why you hate that so much. I meant fly as a dragon. With me. On your back."

Danny's face lit up, and he looked truly happy for the first time since Steve had proposed the trip. "That sounds awesome! I can't wait! It's been forever since I've done more than just short flights from your beach."

"I know. That's why I thought you'd like it." Steve knew how much Danny loved to fly. It was his favorite part of being a dragon. It was Steve's favorite part, too. He loved to fly, maybe even more than Danny, soaring above the Pacific, perched on Danny's back. It was like nothing else on earth. Except making love to Danny. That was even better. Steve was hoping there'd be time for that this weekend, too.

Danny looked suspicious again. "You're not going to make me be a dragon all weekend, are you?" He knew how much Steve loved him in his dragon form. Sometimes he though Steve was a little too obsessed with it.

"Oh, no," Steve grinned wickedly. "There are things I want to do with you I definitely can't do when you're a dragon."

Danny grinned back. "I can't wait."

The weekend couldn't come soon enough. Danny and Steve took off Friday and Monday as well to make it a long weekend. They left early Thursday to catch an evening flight to Hilo. Even though the majority of the weekend would be spent at the resort, Steve had booked a night at Volcano House. When they got to the airport, Danny asked "How are we going to get there? You're not expecting me to fly, are you?"

"Nope. Wait here." Steve loped off, leaving Danny staring after him.

Hey," Danny shouted, "Come back here! It's not nice to leave your husband standing in the middle of the airport!" But Steve either didn't hear him or ignored him. Danny suspected the latter.

Soon Steve came back and steered Danny outside to the curb. "Now close your eyes."

"Uh-huh, no way. Not until you tell me what's going on."

"Please, Danny," Steve begged. "Just trust me."

Danny softened. "I do trust you, babe, you know that."

"Then close your eyes."

Danny obeyed, though he did try to cheat by reading Steve through their link. He didn't have any luck, though. All he got was pleasure and excitement. Steve practically vibrated with hit. It made Danny excited, too. After a couple of minutes, Steve guided Danny onto to what he was sure was a shuttle. "Can I open my eyes now?"

"Nope. I'll tell you when."

The shuttle stopped and Steve led him off. Danny wasn't sure where they were except that it seemed to be an open space. Steve led him a little further and stopped. "Now open your eyes."

Danny was starting to get an idea of where they were, but he was still surprised when he opened his eyes and saw a bright, shiny, silver Camaro. "Wow," was all he could say.

"I thought you might miss yours, so. . ." Steve gestured to the car. "I got a replacement."

"I don't suppose you're going to let me drive it."

"No way." Steve got into the driver's side, and Danny slid into the passenger seat without complaint. Steve was so happy he didn't want to argue. And to tell the truth, Danny kind of liked it when Steve drove. It was normal, comfortable, even if Danny complained all the time.

They drove to the hotel and checked in. When they reached the room, Steve opened his suitcase and pulled out a jacket, dress shirt, and dress pants. And—Danny was sure he was seeing things—a tie. "What are you doing?" Danny asked.

"Getting dressed. I made reservations for us in the dining room. A nice, quiet, romantic dinner for two."

"But babe," Danny protested, "I didn't bring a suit."

That's okay. Steve reached into the suitcase and pulled out one of Danny's jackets. "This will go with what you're wearing. And. . ." he drew out a long, brightly wrapped box. "I got you this."

Danny stared at it in amazement. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Open it," Steve urged.

Danny did. Inside was a gorgeous silk tie, sky blue with gray stripes. "Wow."

"It matches your eyes," Steve said shyly.

Danny thew his arms around Steve and kissed him soundly. "I love it!"

Steve grinned happily. "I'm glad. Now let's go eat."

In the dining room, the host led them to a table by the window. Danny gazed in awe out at the lava flow. It was late in the evening, and the sun had almost set. The view was spectacular. "You really went all out, didn't you, Smooth Dog?"

Steve took Danny's hand across the table. "Nothing's too good for you."

"Sap," Danny said fondly.

"But I'm your sap," Steve shot back. Then he got serious. "I know I don't say it enough, but I love you Danny Williams. Not just the dragon you, but the human you. I know sometimes you think I'm obsessed with your dragon form and love you more that way, but I don't. It's just. . ." he struggled to find the words, "you're magnificent that way. So graceful, yet powerful, all golden and gleaming, you take my breath away. But it's more than that. It's like," Steve paused again, "It's like it's who you really are. The heart of you, the part you always keep protected and don't let anyone see. It's. . .it's your soul."

"Wow," Danny said again. He seemed to be saying that a lot. He wasn't speechless often, but Steve seemed to be doing a good job of rendering him that way. Danny hadn't really thought about it, but he realized Steve was right. He spent so much time being human that sometimes he forgot what he really was, but with Steve, he could just be him. "You bring it out in me, babe. I've never felt so comfortable around anyone, so able to just be me. You never mind when I'm a dragon; in fact, you encourage it, and I never have to worry about you calling me a freak, or being scared of be, or exploiting me as some rare marvel for the tourists. You accept me. You help _me_ accept me. And you've helped Grace accept who she is. That means more than I can say."

"You mean the great Danny Williams is at a loss for words? I'm impressed," Steve teased.

"Enjoy it while it lasts, babe."

Steve sobered again. He wasn't done. "I want you to know, I love your human side, too, even more than your dragon side, even if maybe I don't show it. I loved you long before I knew you were a dragon, knew we were soulmates. I loved the _human_ you. You're gorgeous as a dragon, but there's things I just can't do when you're a dragon." Danny smirked. Steve swatted at him. "Besides that. I can't hold you, I can't kiss you, I can't watch football or bicker with you. I can't do all the things that make us _us_ , all the things that make you _you._ I love dragon Danny, but I can live without him. If you never changed again, I'd be okay with it. I'd miss it, but I'd be okay with it. Human Danny, though, I can't live without him. I think I'd die without your ranting, hand-waving, malasada-eating self in my life."

Danny was overwhelmed by Steve's sincerity and all the love coming off him. "You are one hell of a person, Steve. I don't think I could live without you, gigantic Neanderthal that you are, aneurism face and all. You and Grace make this place bearable. If I had the chance to go back to Jersey but had to leave you, there's no question what I'd do. I'd choose you in a heartbeat."

"That means more than _I_ can say. I know how much you miss Jersey."

"I'd miss you more," Danny assured him.

"Thank you. I'm honored." Steve squeezed his hand. "Happy anniversary, Danno."

"Happy anniversary, Steve."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I meant to spend some time at the resort, but this just got away from me, and it seemed an appropriate place to end it. Rosie44 asked if Steve would love Danny half as much if he weren't a dragon. I hope this explains it.

So, question for you all: what do you think of Steve being a full-blooded dragon and not realizing it?


	2. Relaxation

Hawaii Five-0 is property of CBS and its creators.

I wrote this because bswindle20 wanted to see them at the resort, and I wanted to write it. This is pretty much shameless, pointless fluff (as opposed to the shameless, pointless schmoop of the last chapter :) ). If you're happy with the way the last chapter ends, feel free to skip this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny woke late the next morning. He was surprised to see Steve still cuddled up beside him. Usually Steve was up early for a run or swim. He might come back to bed, but he wouldn't fall back asleep. Today, Steve was still out cold.

"We're on vacation," Steve mumbled into Danny's shoulder. Danny hadn't said anything, but he supposed Steve had sensed his surprise.

Danny rolled over to face Steve and grinned wickedly at him. "A _romantic_ vacation."

Steve grinned back. "Guess we should do romantic things, then." He kissed Danny deeply.

Once they'd finished appropriate morning calisthenics, Steve and Danny got in the car and headed towards the resort. Danny got an even closer look at the lava fields and was amazed. "Haven't you ever seen them before?" Steve asked.

Danny shook his head. "No. I've only been to the big island on cases, never as a tourist."

Steve grinned. "Well, we're just going to have to change that."

The lava fields soon gave way to the coast, which Danny had to admit was pretty when he wasn't forced to be out in the middle of it. They stopped at one of the many black sand beaches, and Steve coaxed Danny out onto it, bitching all the while about how it may be a different color, but it _still_ got in inappropriate places.

From the coast they veered slightly inland into the rainforest. The jungle was dense, and Danny wondered how a resort for dragons could possibly flourish. There seemed to hardly be any room for one dragon, let lone a whole resort full.

After a bit the jungle gave way to a large clearing. They were several resort buildings and acres of clear fields, dotted with large forms Danny assumed were dragons. There were more dragons circling overhead. Danny was awed. He'd never seen so many dragons in one place, not even at a Williams family reunion. There were humans, too, but they were fewer, and Danny assumed they were mostly dragons in human form. There weren't many humans who were as comfortable as Steve around dragons in their natural form—Rachel was a prime example of that—and Danny had never heard of another dragon with a human soulmate.

Steve had reserved a cottage for them for the weekend. It had a large sitting room, complete with large-screen tv and satellite package, a full kitchen, and a large bedroom with a gigantic bed. "We could try it out," Steve suggested, coming up behind Danny, wrapping his arms around him, and nuzzling his neck.

Danny kissed him. "There'll be plenty of time for that later. Now, I believe you said something about waterfalls?"

"What, is Danny Williams actually volunteering to hike through the rainforest?" Steve teased.

"Absolutely not," Danny said firmly. "Something was mentioned about flying, if I recall."

Steve grinned. "Sounds good to me."

They packed a lunch, and Steve harnessed himself to Danny. Danny lifted off and fly a couple of laps over the field to warm up. One of the other dragons flew low over them, his talons practically brushing the top of Steve's head. Danny let out a cry and took off after him. They chased each other a few minutes until Steve grew impatient. _"C'mon, Danny, let's ago,"_ he sent through their telepathic link."

" _But I don't get to do this very often,"_ Danny protested.

" _What, fly? You fly all the time at home."_

" _Yeah, but that's mostly at night, over the ocean, and never with other dragons. I haven't played like this in forever."_

" _But I wanted to spend time with you. Alone,"_ Steve pouted.

" _Okay, fine."_ Danny waggled his wings in farewell to the other dragon and sped off over the rainforest. As usual, Steve was exhilarated by the sensation of flying, and his enthusiasm was matched by Danny, who flew low, skimming the tops of trees and startling brightly colored birds into flight, then soared up to catch a thermal and glide along for a ways.

All too soon for the both of them they arrived at their destination, a small waterfall that ran off into a clear, blue pool. _Beautiful,"_ Danny breathed.

Steve slid off Danny. "Yeah, it is. Worth the effort of getting here?" He ribbed Danny.

" _It's no effort when I'm flying. Just when you force me to hike it."_

Steve felt Danny start to shift. "No, stay, just for a little bit."

Danny complied. Steve coaxed him into the water and the splashed about for a bit. Steve was foolish enough to start a waterfight, which Danny easily won, thanks to his greater bulk. Steve swam towards the waterfall and Danny followed, squawking in surprise when he went too close and the cascade fell onto his head. _"No fair!"_

Steve laughed. "You did that to yourself, not paying attention."

" _Hrrmph."_ Danny flapped his wings, shaking off water and drenching Steve.

"Hey!" Steve protested.

" _Serves you right,"_ Danny grumped.

After that, they climbed out of the pool and Danny shifted into human form. They ate their lunch, talking lazily about nothing in particular, then stretched out in the sun to dry off. Steve suggested Danny shift back into a dragon, but Danny refused. "I think I'd rather do some of those other things you mentioned last night we can't do in dragon form," he said suggestively.

"Oh, you mean the cuddling?" Steve said innocently.

"Mmm, I was thinking more of this." Danny stretched out on top of Steve and rolled his hips.

"I could go for that," Steve agreed, rolling Danny over.

They headed back in the late afternoon, then changed for another romantic dinner before retiring to their cottage for another round. The next morning started the same as the previous, waking up late wrapped around each other and making love before starting the day.

"I was thinking the private island today,"Steve said over breakfast.

Danny made a face. "What, sand?"

"The snorkeling's supposed to be fantastic, and you know you like lying in the sun."

Danny sighed. "Okay, fine. Just don't think you're getting me in the water."

After breakfast, they took off again, this time flying low over the water. Fish were jumping, and Danny snagged one with his talons, then soared triumphantly higher with his prize. Steve laughed at him. _"What are you going to do with it?"_

" _Eat it,"_ Danny replied. _"I read the brochure while you were getting ready. There's lots of fishing, and they'll clean and cook your catch."_

" _I though you didn't like fishing."_

" _I don't with_ you, _on a boat in the middle of nowhere with a boatjacker who forces us into a leaking dinghy. Like this is a whole different story."_

" _Fine,"_ Steve thought. _"You can fish while I snorkel, then we can eat your catch."_

" _Sounds like a plan to me."_

The day passed pleasantly in that manner, interspersed with naps on the beach, Danny lounging in dragon form and Steve curled up in the shadow cast by his bulk. It was late evening when they flew back, Danny taking his time, catching thermals and gliding, flying high and plunging down, and otherwise enjoying himself. Steve loved it, too. Flying was something he never got enough of, and spending so much time flying like this with Danny was heaven.

Sunday Steve convinced Danny to hit some of the more touristy spots of the island. "I thought the point of the weekend was for me to be a dragon as much as I wanted," Danny protested.

"It was, until I found out you'd never been here," Steve replied. "I thought we'd hit some of the major waterfalls and scenic spots between here and Hilo. No long hikes, I promise."

"Okay, fine," Danny conceded. At the end of the day, he had to admit he was glad Steve had made him do it. It was too crowded, and he felt confined in his human form after the past two days, but the falls and other sights were gorgeous, and it was wonderful being with Steve without getting shot or anything exploding.

Monday morning Steve woke Danny up with a kiss. "Do I have to get up," Danny groaned.

"Sorry, babe. Time to get back to the real world."

Danny wrapped his hand around Steve's neck and kissed him back. "Don't wanna."

"Sorry, no choice."

Danny sighed. "Fine. Do we at least have time for one more of those activities we can't do when I'm a dragon?"

Steve grinned, looming over him. "I think that can be arranged."

As Steve kissed him again, Danny sighed blissfully. This had truly been a weekend to treasure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Question for future story: I'm torn between calling the one where Steve finds out he's a dragon Hidden Treasure, Buried Treasure, or Surreality Check. Any preference?


End file.
